


Eager Hands, Eager Heart

by Val_Creative



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Era, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8861872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: He's missed this. How soft Yuuri is—the inside of his mouth, his clothes and Yuuri's bare, flushed skin underneath.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I was totally gonna post my angsty fic but then Episode 11 happened... so no, not right now. Instead have some smutty & cute YuuPhi! The prompt came off the **Yuri On Ice Kink Meme** and was for **[Phichit/Yuuri + Post episode 6, fluff or smut, any rating](http://yoikinkmeme.tumblr.com/post/153495058278/phichityuuri-post-episode-6-fluff-or-smut-any)** so let us recuperate and please enjoy this! Any thoughts/comments are so sooooooo appreciated!  <3

*

Leo and Guang-Hong invite him for late night video-games, and Phichit ends up turning them down.

It's not that he doesn't like socializing. Phichit is always ready to kick someone's ass on the multiplayer gaming apps, but he senses Guang-Hong's obvious look of ' _please don't say yes_ ' between his longing, adorably shy glances at the back of Leo's head. Phichit nearly loses his composure to excitement, but winks a little to Guang-Hong, before making an excuse to leave.

Bros help bros get their man, after all.

That's okay he's being left out for tonight… Phichit has somewhere else to be anyway.

*

" _It's open!_ "

Phichit greets his best friend as soon as he enters, bouncing impatiently on his heels and shutting the door behind him. Yuuri remains sitting cross-legged on the bedspread, his glasses reflecting the dull-glow light on his opened laptop. It looks like Yuuri's not going anywhere tonight either, while in a lightweight, green tee and joggers.

Yuuri blinks up at him. A pleasant and familiar emotion overtaking him.

"Phichit, hey," he says. "What's going?"

"I should be asking you that! Which by the way, I should say… _Congratulations!_ "

Phichit reaches into his jean pockets and throws up his hands, sparkling-colorful confetti falling through the air. He raises an eyebrow when Yuuri only appears confused. "Okay, listen, I've been waiting all night to do that. Do not tell me you forgot that you placed first…"

Yuuri's eyes lower onto his now metallic, rainbow confetti-strewn floor.

"… … Where did you find that?"

"Oh wow— _Yuuri_ ," Phichit laughs out his name, walking over and hopping up on Yuuri's bed. He gets close enough to press their shoulders together, and to his immense relief, Yuuri doesn't inch away from him. Yuuri's own laughter, even if brief, comes off as low and relaxed. "Fine. What's on your mind, hmm? Is it porn?" Phichit deliberately spies on Yuuri's laptop screen, bending himself over. "It can't be as good as the pterodactyl one we found."

" _Phichit_ , don't—" Yuuri groans a little at him, his mouth twitching in the effort to not grin. "I thought we said never talk about that?"

The other man bites on the tip of his tongue, humming contemplatively.

"Think we can find it again?"

Yuuri hollers out, eyes widening, "No, no, _NO_ —!" He lifts his laptop out of Phichit's eager hands, ignoring the good-natured whines and complaining. "Do not even think about it!" It isn't as if Phichit would have done it on Yuuri's laptop, but he does like seeing Yuuri get riled up without any nastiness behind it.

The other man half-leans off the bed, setting his laptop to the floor.

Phichit's eyes land on him. On the exposed view of lean, coiling muscles and Yuuri's back dimples.

Nothing _nasty_ going on here, yess'sir…

And he's gonna prove it, when Yuuri straightens up and turns around. Yep he is.

Phichit waits with an absurd amount of patience for their eyes to meet before acting. His fingers touch the rims of Yuuri's glasses, slipping them off his face and folding them neatly. Phichit _doesn't_ wait for the kiss, their lips overlapping, Yuuri's bottom one caught between his.

He's missed this, and how _soft_ Yuuri is—the inside of his mouth, his clothes and Yuuri's bare, flushed skin underneath. Phichit feels nostalgic about Detroit whenever he sees Yuuri. Every _terrible_ , wonderful minute, from injuries on the rink to the first chilly morning Yuuri burrowed under the sheets with him, seeking something else than a friend.

"Remember when the heaters went out?" Phichit murmurs this.

He sorta expects Yuuri to ask for clarification, but not for the hard, grinding nip on the side of his jaw. The sensation swoops heat into Phichit's gut, burning and kindling emotions he's sure they should be forgotten by now.

Yuuri murmurs back, his fingers moving across Phichit's shoulders in a tempo, light and mesmeric.

" _Which part?_ "

Shit. He's tempted to actually say the part with Yuuri's tongue on his dick, just to gauge the other man's reaction.

"All of it," Phichit answers. He smiles against another messy, open kiss, pushing his hands up underneath Yuuri's loose-fitting tee.

Maybe it only makes sense that this time he's crawled into _Yuuri's_ bed—and Yuuri's not meaning to be the sexiest right now, but he's absolutely is with his cheeks bright red. The tiny, heaving breathes when Phichit's hands grope between Yuuri's hot, exposed thighs, fondling his balls and tugging rhythmically.

He loves that.

He loves the size of Yuuri's cock too, when it fattens up and hardens. The length of it and taste when Phichit's lips wrap around his cock, Yuuri's bigger thighs hugging against his head when the first warm spurts coat the inside of Phichit's throat.

Yuuri's a _twitcher._ He shudders fiercely through his orgasm, pulsing a thick constant spend until Phichit needs to compulsively swallow, listening to Yuuri's deep-winded sighs. He speaks Phichit's name, letting it hover above them in a gentle, faint melody. Unknown to anybody else.

Guess it's hard to not love everything about Yuuri.

At least for him.

"Was that you congratulating me or needing to get off?" Yuuri asks him with a semi-humored glance, rolling onto his side when Phichit urges him. The other man cuddles his arms around Yuuri, pulling their bodies to align, Phichit's hips nudging Yuuri's from behind.

A soft, snorting exhale blows against Yuuri's nape.

"… Can't it be both?"

*

 


End file.
